


Hai voluto la bicicletta?

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Nonna mi aveva appena comprato una bicicletta. Avrò avuto otto, nove anni, e avevo appena imparato ad andare in bicicletta senza rotelle. Non iniziare a ridere, perché non è divertente. Davvero, non è divertente. Anche a Elena avevano preso una bicicletta e ci eravamo detti che avremmo potuto provare ad andarci la prima volta insieme. Nell'enorme giardino dei miei nonni. Non è stata un'idea poi così geniale, ovviamente, perché sull'erba è davvero difficile pedalare e avevamo problemi a prendere la velocità, all'inizio. C'è una collinetta, però, nel nostro giardino. C'è una collinetta che magari non è poi così ripida, ma non è nemmeno così piccola. Ed Elena ha iniziato a pedalare per salirci su, anche se era veramente troppo faticoso farlo. Elena è sempre la cugina testarda, quindi ha pedalato fino ad arrivare fino a su e poi mi ha salutato con la mano, come se avesse appena scalato il monte Everest.





	Hai voluto la bicicletta?

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: scontro

# Hai voluto la bicicletta?

  
La casa in cui sono cresciuta non era mia, era dei miei nonni. E non ricordo di aver mai conosciuto i miei genitori, perché, beh, i miei genitori forse non volevano conoscere me. Ma non è una tragedia, perché il sentimento adesso è reciproco e basta che nessuno me ne parli, per stare bene. I nonni sono stati dei genitori mediocri, che è tutto quello per cui potevo chiedere, sono cresciuto in una piccola casa in un enorme campo e avevo davvero tanti cugini, insieme a me. Tantissimi cugini che venivano a trovarci e così non rimanevo mai troppo tempo da solo, non mi sono mai vestito con gilet e pantaloni color cachi e certamente non ho iniziato a esclamare perdindirindina!, perché i miei zii, che invece sì, mi volevano conoscere, non facevano altro che venire a trovare i nonni, portavano i loro figli e Elena, Marco e Vita sono forse i peggiori cugini del mondo, ma i migliori amici che io abbia mai potuto chiedere. (E voglio dire che una delle battute più ricorrenti tra noi è: ne abbiamo uno per ogni genere. Uomo, donna e tutto e no.)   
  
Beh, sì, alla fine, ho sempre avuto gli standard abbastanza bassi per quel che riguarda le relazioni con gli altri. Una volta mi sono preso una cotta per una ragazza semplicemente perché mi ha prestato una penna. La minima decenza umana è per me il massimo per avere una relazione. Ma questa è un'altra storia.  
  
Volevo parlare dell'enorme campo in cui sono cresciuto. Una delle mie domande nei miei anni di adolescenza, quando ormai la magia dell'aria aperta era scomparsa, era: perché non allargare la casa, invece di tenere un giardino così grande? Un giardino grande e senza nessun percorso di mattonelle, per poterci camminare sopra. Non ho mai chiesto un percorso dorato, non sono Dorothy, ma almeno uno in mattonelle? Mi sarei accontentato di uno in cemento puro, pur di non essere pizzicato da formiche rosse o per non prendere delle sanguisughe mentre tornavo a casa da scuola. I nonni hanno sempre adorato il loro giardino, però. Dovevo potarlo settimanalmente, il che voleva dire che non potevo uscire di casa perché il giardino prendeva almeno due giorni di lavori. Lo detestavo. È uno dei motivi per cui, con la ragazza della penna non ha funzionato. Il giardino non mi ha permesso di perdere la verginità con una ragazza carina che mi prestava penne. Sapete che cosa vuol dire questo?  
  
Ma la cosa peggiore che posse farmi il giardino è questa cicatrice che ho in faccia. Questa qui. Non so se -vedi? Qua vicino alle labbra, è tutta bianca, sembra dividermi la guancia a metà. Il tempo passa e la cicatrice rimane. E tutti mi chiedono sempre: ma come hai fatto? Ma dove sei caduto? E io mi devo inventare storie epiche su come questa cicatrice appartenga a un guerriero, a qualcuno che ha lottato per la libertà, il diritto di essere qualcuno in questo mondo... la verità è così stupida che mi viene voglia di nascondermi ogni volta che devo raccontarla però.  
  
E quindi andiamo. Raccontiamola. Ormai la cicatrice l'hai vista e sono sicurissimo che volessi chiedermelo.   
  
Nonna mi aveva appena comprato una bicicletta. Avrò avuto otto, nove anni, e avevo appena imparato ad andare in bicicletta senza rotelle. Non iniziare a ridere, perché non è divertente. Davvero, non è divertente. Anche a Elena avevano preso una bicicletta e ci eravamo detti che avremmo potuto provare ad andarci la prima volta insieme. Nell'enorme giardino dei miei nonni. Non è stata un'idea poi così geniale, ovviamente, perché sull'erba è davvero difficile pedalare e avevamo problemi a prendere la velocità, all'inizio. C'è una collinetta, però, nel nostro giardino. C'è una collinetta che magari non è poi così ripida, ma non è nemmeno così piccola. Ed Elena ha iniziato a pedalare per salirci su, anche se era veramente troppo faticoso farlo. Elena è sempre la cugina testarda, quindi ha pedalato fino ad arrivare fino a su e poi mi ha salutato con la mano, come se avesse appena scalato il monte Everest.  
  
L'inizio della fine, ovviamente. Elena poi si è spinta per poter prendere velocità in discesa. L'erba non faceva poi così tanto attrito e il suo laccio dei capelli è caduto per terra e io ero nella traiettoria. Lei sta praticamente cadendo verso di me e io penso: oh, ma perché mi devo sempre spostare io? Che riprenda il controllo della situazione e si sposti Elena. Elena non riprende il controllo della bicicletta, ovviamente, e nella frazione di secondo prima dell'impatto, io penso: eh, sì, però se controllasse meglio la forza di gravità!  
  
Elena con il manubrio della bicicletta, mi cade addosso. E il freno della sua bici mi taglia la guancia da parte a parte. Io mi porto la mano sulla guancia e sento che fa male ma... “Che pizza Elena, manco andare in bicicletta sai.” Mentre Elena mi lancia uno sguardo terrorizzato e quasi vomita sul prato.   
  
Mi ricordo che è corsa via, senza nemmeno dirmi dove andava e io avevo un piccolo pizzicorio alla guancia, niente di che, certo, stavo morendo su quel prato. E non me ne sono reso conto, all'inizio, ma anche Elena ha avuto la sua cicatrice da quello scontro. Un taglio sulla palpebra, che la fa sembrare una specie di pirata.   
  
Il giardino dei miei nonni è veramente grande e poco sicuro e mi ha fermato dal perdere la verginità con una ragazza che mi prestava le penne al liceo, ma, devo dire, almeno mi ha fatto sembrare un tipo abbastanza tosto. Mia nonna, appena mi ha visto con quella ferita mi ha gridato: “Hai voluto la bicicletta?” E io non ho mai capito che cosa volesse dire. La bicicletta non l'ho mai voluta, è stat lei a regalarmela senza nemmeno un preavviso.   
  
Però, vabbè, se lei vuole, io pedalo, eh.


End file.
